


would come back

by catbeans



Series: luke*leia swap au [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans
Summary: “You're a good pilot,” Luke said again, leaning back against the wall so Han couldn't help but follow. “We wouldn’t have been able to destroy the Death Star without you.”“Now you're just trying to flatter me,” Han said, rubbing his fingertips over Luke's knuckles. “Sure that's not what this is about?”Luke didn't manage to keep from rolling his eyes that time. “Now you're just flattering yourself.”





	would come back

**Author's Note:**

> this was combining catsolos prompt for the hoth kiss but Enthusiastically Consensual and an anon who wanted some of han n luke hooking up in this au And Who Am I To Say No To That

Luke could see it in the rare few slow moments.

Even when Han wasn't  _ actually _ looking over his shoulder, it felt like he might as well be, fidgety and jumpier than before the longer they were stuck in one place.

It didn't help that that one place was a frozen wasteland, but after overhearing a hushed conversation with Chewie, he realized it wasn't just that.

“You sure there's nothing? And you checked the--?”

Chewie had cut him off with a low growl, tilting his head in Luke's direction, and Han nodded and changed the subject to how much better the food had been on Yavin.

Working with the resistance hadn't done anything for the price still on Han’s head.

Luke wasn't sure how to bring it up--wasn't sure what he would say if he did--so he didn't.

It didn't come up on its own for a long time; there was always too much to do for Han to be able to start thinking about it too much, but those rare slow moments still came, and he could see it again when Han rushed past him.

“Where are--?”

“You knew I couldn't stick around,” Han said, glancing around a split in the hall before veering to the right, and Luke had to speed up to meet him. “Already been here too long.”

He was fidgeting with his gloves so much that the seams started to strain, speaking too fast for it to be anything but that same panic Luke had seen when Han had asked Chewie if any intercepted signals had been about him.

“You can’t  _ leave,” _ Luke said, running the last couple steps before he could reach for Han’s sleeve to pull him to a stop. “You're a good pilot, we need you.”

“Still got a--”

“You've got a price on your head, I know,” Luke interrupted. “We--” He cut himself off, ducking into an open control room and pulling Han with him while a couple other pilots passed them. “You're doing something that  _ matters _ here, we aren't going to let you--”

“You got a job to do,” Han said, “and it’s not keeping me out of my own trouble.”

“No one’s going to find you here,” Luke said, glancing behind him again and lowering his voice. “That’s why we’re  _ here, _ Han, what do you even think…”

Han’s jaw clenched. “Chewie’s already loading up to take off.”

“You can’t leave,” Luke said again. “Even if you--even if you were going to, they’re shutting down the exits soon, it’s too late to go anywhere.”

Han’s eyebrows twitched, rocking slightly on his heels. “In the morning,” he said. “I gotta go.”

“Han…” Luke looked down at where Han was still wringing his hands, pushing back the impulse to try to stop him; he tried to tell himself that Han wouldn't still be so anxious to leave the next morning, give him time to calm down, but he was so  _ stubborn, _ even if he did, he could still just leave because he had said he would. “You had your chance to go weeks ago, why now?”

Han blinked a couple times like he had been expecting something else, scrambling a couple seconds for a response. “Impulse decision.”

“Then or now?”

Han stared, neither of them breaking eye contact until Han’s shoulders sagged.

“You didn't have to come back,” Luke said, “but you did. And you  _ stayed, _ you could have left before we came here, so why now?”

Han took a deep breath, chewing at the inside of his cheek, fumbling again with his gloves.

Luke raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning progressively closer until he almost tipped over and Han finally answered.

“You're gonna fuckin’...” Han mumbled, nudging Luke's shoulder until he leaned back again. “I can either be a sitting duck here or get my shit sorted  _ there, _ I’m not really spoiled for choice.”

“You have a choice,” Luke said, pausing while another pilot passed them in the hallway. “You already made one, why go back on it now?”

Han’s bottom lip twitched; he looked away from Luke, rubbing the heel of his palm over his forehead, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

No answer for that was better than having a good one.

“Please,” Luke said, hesitating for a second before reaching out for Han’s free hand, holding a little tighter when Han suddenly looked back up at him. “We need you here.”

Han took another deep breath, and when he exhaled, it was like that frantic resolve had crumbled, holding Luke's hand between both of his.

_ “We?” _

Luke had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; heaven forbid there be a serious conversation without putting up that persona.

“You're a good pilot,” Luke said again, leaning back against the wall so Han couldn't help but follow. “We wouldn’t have been able to destroy the Death Star without you.”

“Now you're just trying to flatter me,” Han said, rubbing his fingertips over Luke's knuckles. “Sure that's not what this is about?”

Luke didn't manage to keep from rolling his eyes that time. “Now you're just flattering yourself.”

Han grinned, and Luke wasn't sure when they had gotten so close that he could see the stubble on his chin. “Am I?”

Luke could feel his heartbeat thudding against his ribcage; for all the flirting and sly winks, there hadn't been much question around whether or not this would happen eventually, but now that  _ eventually _ had come he wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself.

“How do you know you're even my type?” he decided to say, at least a little bit better than nothing. “I like nice men.”

“I  _ am _ nice,” Han said quietly, holding Luke's hand closer to his chest.

Neither of them said anything for a couple seconds, but there was no one passing by to justify a pause, and Luke leaned up on his toes without letting himself think too much about it.

Luke wasn't sure what he had been expecting, if anything, but it hadn't been for Han’s lips to be so  _ soft. _

He kept one hand holding Luke's, hesitantly bringing his other hand down to Luke's hip when Luke pressed forward until Han’s back hit the wall with a dull  _ thunk. _

Luke hooked his free arm around Han’s shoulders, nudging the thick hood of his coat out of the way to wind his fingers through Han’s hair, soft and faintly curling at the nape of his neck.

Han’s breath hitched, barely breaking the kiss for a second at the soft tug on his hair before pulling Luke even closer with an arm snug around his waist, and Luke shuddered at the slightest hint of teeth just before he was interrupted by a tinny, “Master Luke--”

Han tried to step back at the same time Luke did, thumping against the wall while Luke cleared his throat and straightened out the front of his coat.

“What is it, Threepio?”

He had to force himself to look away when he noticed how pink Han’s lips were.

“Leia still hasn't returned from checking the outside radars,” Threepio said. “The exits are about to be shut down and she hasn't checked in since--”

_ “What?” _ Han blurted out, stepping out of the alcove to face Threepio. “She should've been back ages ago, she said she’d be on her way when I started heading back here.”

“Wasn't that--?”

Han nodded. “Like an hour ago,” he said, pushing past Threepio and glancing down the hallway before speeding off to the left. “Where’d her last signal come from?”

“The last beacon she had to check,” Threepio said, hurrying after him as fast as he could, but Han wasn't slowing down. “Sir--”

“Thank you, Threepio,” Luke said as he rushed past him. “Where are you  _ going?” _

“Someone's gotta know where she is,” Han said, only pausing for a second for Luke to catch up with him. “Which hangar did we leave from earlier?”

“East wing,” Luke said, tugging at the back of Han’s coat when he turned in the wrong direction. “It’s this way.”

“Everything in here looks the same,” he mumbled, veering to the right, and he didn't stop until he reached the control station at the end of the hangar. “Where’s Leia?”

The startled dispatcher looked up at him, floundering for a second before Han clarified.

“She should've been back here by now,” he said. “You can’t close the exits yet.”

“We have to,” the dispatcher stammered. “She may have just not checked in yet--”

“Not like her,” Han said. “I need a Taun Taun.”

“What?” Luke shouted at the same time as the dispatcher.

“You're going to freeze out there,” the dispatcher said. “Your Taun Taun won’t make it.”

“That's just too bad,” Han said, running off to the side to take one of the Taun Tauns that had just gotten back in, still geared up with an emergency pack and shelter in each side of the saddlebag. “Got the coordinates?”

“It should still be in your com,” the dispatcher said, shooting a concerned glance at Luke. “You're going to freeze--”

“Then I’ll see you in hell.”

Han hauled himself up into the saddle, kicking his heels back before either of them could say anything else.

“Han--”

“I’ll be back,” he shouted over his shoulder, and anything else he might have said was swallowed up in the wind shrieking outside the doors as he sped out.

The dispatcher stiffly walked back to the control station, and Luke couldn't get his feet to move until he heard a low growl from above him to his right.

He looked over to Chewie poking his head over the top of the Falcon.

“I know,” Luke said quietly. “Me too.”

He didn't move from that same spot, his legs aching by the time the dispatcher said, “We have to shut down now.”

Luke didn't take his eyes off of the door, but he still couldn't will the blank white to reveal someone who wasn't there.

He nodded, his chest tight as he turned away from the grating sound of the doors sliding closed, and he hadn't thought it possible for his chest to feel any tighter until he heard the resounding  _ thud _ of the doors clanging together.

Even with the lights dimmed and the hangar empty aside from him and Chewie, and even with the knowledge that the doors couldn't be opened until the morning, Luke couldn't bring himself to leave.

He sat on the top of the Falcon next to Chewie, his legs hanging over the edge to keep them from bouncing, fidgeting with a slightly stale roll of bread that he couldn't get himself to eat more than a few crumbs of.

Chewie growled at him, bumping his elbow to Luke's side.

“Yeah,” he said. “If anyone could make it back…”

He let out a slow breath, his eyes still on the door as he sagged against Chewie's shoulder.

Luke wasn't sure when he had drifted off, jerking upright at the faint  _ thump _ of the roll dropping to the floor and Chewie gently shaking his shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his knuckles over his eyes before Chewie helped him up.

They opened the loading ramp once they got down, sitting at the top of it, Luke's eyes still glued on the far wall.

Even though it felt like ages silently staring at the door, he was still surprised when the first few rebels started coming in a few hours later, a few pilots behind them, and Luke almost tripped over himself as he ran down to find the dispatcher.

“Any news?”

He shook his head, swiping through a holopad before gesturing to a couple pilots. “We’re sending out the rescue team now, you'll know as soon as we do.”

Luke nodded, wringing his hands until his fingers started to hurt as the doors creaked open and he stepped out of the way of the pilots flying out.

Somehow that waiting was even worse, so close to good news that the possibility of it not coming stung even more than before.

He didn't leave the control station, hovering off to the side while he listened to the radio chatter, nothing and nothing and nothing until he finally heard a crackly,  _ “We found them!” _

Luke let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

“Chewie,” he whispered to himself, running back to the Falcon and up the loading ramp. “Chewie, they’re coming back!”

He didn't think he had ever heard a growl so excited before Chewie came barging out of the cockpit to pull Luke into a bone-crushing hug.

Luke’s back popped when he finally let go, heading back down to wait by the doors.

Luke could barely keep himself from bouncing on his heels until he heard the thrumming of approaching engines, ducking out of the way of a couple medical droids wheeling stretchers in to meet the ships.

“Where are--?” he tried to ask, but it went unheard over the droids chattering instructions to each other, rushing around too much for him to get through.

Leia was hauled onto the first stretcher, dazed and barely moving as she was wheeled away just before Han was strapped to the next one.

“I can  _ walk, _ I don't need--”

“Han,” Luke shouted, weaving between the rebels and droids to follow the stretcher as it was wheeled away after Leia. “Is she--?”

“She’ll make it,” he said, shooting a glare at the droid pushing the stretcher. “I'm  _ fine, _ I don't need to be--”

“Just let them check you out,” Luke said. “Where the hell are your gloves?”

“Leia,” Han said, pulling his sleeves a little lower, but Luke had already seen how stiff and red his hands were. “It’s really--”

“Quit saying it’s fine.”

Han huffed, but he dropped it, keeping his complaints under his breath as he was wheeled into the med bay.

Leia was rushed into another room, organic doctors scrambling around her with beeping machines and wires sticking to her skin. Luke stopped for a second, glancing between Han’s stretcher and the room Leia had been taken to, but his choice was made for him when a nurse closed the door with a quick, “Medical personnel only.”

Luke nodded and ran back after Han.

In the short time it took to catch up with the droids pushing his stretcher, Han had already been lifted into a bed, a heart monitor clipped to his finger and a different droid wrapping his limbs in something rubbery that inflated with the flip of a switch.

Han frowned; he waited for the droid to turn around before reaching to one of the straps around his arm, but Luke batted his hand away before he could get to it.

“Those need to be tight,” he said. “You've probably got frostbite.”

Han settled back against the bed with another huff.

Luke opened his mouth to say something before another organic doctor rushed to the other side of the bed with a nurse and a droid in tow.

He stepped back to give them space, trying and failing to keep up with the back-and-forth of how stable Han’s temperature or his heart rate was, monitoring the blood flow to his fingers in units he didn't recognize.

Han looked swamped; Luke shot him a sympathetic smile, stepping back out of the way of the droid unclipping the heart monitor from Han’s finger.

It felt like ages before the droid and the doctor finally left, the nurse only staying to unwrap the heat packs from Han’s arms and legs, peeling off the couple electrodes that had been stuck to his neck.

“You’re in the clear,” the nurse said, “just come down if you notice anything out of the ordinary.”

“Where’s Leia?” Han asked, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed with a wince.

“Bacta tank in the next room over,” the nurse said on his way out.

Han waited until he had turned away before slumping against the bed.

“Are you alright?”

“Could be worse,” Han said, rubbing his hands over his eyes before jerking his head towards the exit. 

Luke followed him out, and he didn't miss Han hesitating at the next door, leaning around him to push it open.

He had to remind himself to breathe when they got inside.

He hadn't been able to get a good look at Leia while she was wheeled out of the hangar, but he hadn't prepared himself for  _ this, _ limply suspended in the tank, covered in as many wires as mottled bruises and deep scrapes.

Anything Luke might have had to say was gone, and Han was just as silent until the tank slowly started to drain a little while later.

“You did that,” Luke said quietly, glancing around before reaching down to give Han’s hand a soft squeeze. “She wouldn't have made it without you.”

Han jerked his head in a quick nod, holding Luke's hand a little tighter when he looked back up at the tank.

“She’ll be up in no time.”

 

The rest of the day passed in a haze, the exhaustion from staying up all night finally catching up with Luke when he didn't have the worry to keep him going once Leia woke up.

Her face was still a mess, but she had kept all her fingers and toes, tucked up in the med bay for observation for another day or so.

Luke felt like he might pass out in the hallway by the time he could finally go back to his bunk, one of the few single rooms on base that was only crowded with supplies rather than as many rebels as they could fit.

It still made him uncomfortable sometimes, the preferential treatment, but he had seen how packed the barracks could get, and he wasn't about to complain about that.

There was still one more thing he had to do before he could let himself check out for the day.

He had to catch up with Han on his way out of the med bay, speeding up until he could reach to tug at Han’s sleeve.

“Hey--”

“Hey,” Luke said, looking around before lowering his voice slightly. “Can we…”

Han nodded, opening his mouth to say something before Luke cut him off.

“My room’s this way.”

Han nodded again, quietly following Luke until the door was closed behind them.

“What’s up?”

“What happened out there?” Luke asked, unstrapping his boots to sit down on the edge of the bed, gesturing towards his face when he added, “Leia’s…”

Han let out a slow breath and sat down next to him. “Had to cut her way out of a sticky situation, sounds like.”

Luke frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Something got at her,” Han said, “I don't know what, she didn't seem to either. Found her after she made a run for it.”

Luke's chest felt tight.

Neither of them said anything for a minute; Luke stared at their hands, only a few inches apart between them before he slowly linked their fingers together.

“Are you okay?”

“You heard the doc, I'm all clear.” Han looked down at their hands, giving Luke's a soft squeeze, and he was grinning when he looked back up. “Worried about me?”

Luke rolled his eyes and looked away with a huff. “That far below freezing all night, I can’t imagine why.”

“I said I'd be coming back, didn't I?”

They were close enough he could see Han’s eyelashes when he looked back up, his breath catching in his throat for a second before he said, “You did.”

“I'm a man of my word,” Han said, bumping his shoulder against Luke's, but he didn't move back after, so close Luke could smell his toothpaste.

For all the weeks of flirting and quips, Luke was stumped to think of another one, so he didn't.

He felt Han’s breath hitch when their lips first touched, his fingers twitching against Luke's before he twisted around to face him, bringing his other hand up to cup Luke's jaw. He could feel Han’s exhaustion to match his, both too tired for it to be anything but soft and slow until Luke had to break the kiss for a yawn.

“Sorry,” he whispered, leaning into Han’s hand when he rubbed his thumb over Luke's cheekbone before leaning in to kiss him again.

“You get any sleep last night?”

“Not really,” Luke said, scooting back until he could lean against the wall.

“Don't keep yourself up on my account.”

Neither of them moved, just Han’s hand slipping down to fidget with Luke's collar.

“You should stay,” Luke said eventually, stifling a wince when he realized he had said  _ should _ rather than  _ could, _ but Han’s eyes crinkled at the corners when he leaned in for another quick kiss.

“Okay.”

Luke turned around to hide the flush he could feel creeping over his cheeks, sliding off the bed to change out of his coat and snow pants while Han kicked his boots away. He had to shuffle to keep from tripping once he turned off the small lamp in the corner, his skin tingling when Han held out a hand to pull him back to the bed.

It had clearly been intended for only one person, but Luke couldn't bring himself to mind when Han pulled the blankets up over them, cramped together with Han’s arms snug around his waist and his face tucked against the curve of Han’s neck.

He had barely gotten settled before the dark got darker and his dreams were whited-out with snow and ice.

 

Luke was jostled awake by Han rolling onto his back, pulling Luke with him against his chest.

He could feel Han’s breathing change a couple minutes later, something mumbled against his hair before he held his arms tighter around Luke's waist with a sleepy grunt.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, shifting around so Luke could get comfortable again, but he just scooted right back against Han’s side.

“It’s fine.”

Han shuffled back onto his side, facing the wall, and Luke looped his arm over Han’s waist with a quick kiss to the back of his head.

Luke still couldn't get back to sleep a while later, and it seemed like Han couldn't either, his breathing not slow enough to be asleep again as he absently ran his fingers over Luke's knuckles.

He only realized  _ why _ after he felt Han’s breath hitch when he slipped his hand back to Han’s hip, inching closer to the wall like he had something to hide.

Luke bit the inside of his cheek when he pressed another kiss to the back of Han’s head.

“Can’t sleep?”

Han shrugged.

Luke hesitantly squeezed at Han’s hip, shuffling closer until his chest was pressed against Han’s back.

He could feel Han trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Do you…” he said quietly, tracing over the faint jut of Han’s hipbone.

He didn't get the chance to think of a tactful way to ask what he wanted to ask before Han rolled over to face him again, his right arm crammed between them as he ran his free hand down Luke's side. “Do  _ you?” _

“Yes,” Luke whispered, muffled by Han’s lips against his when he leaned in that last fraction of an inch.

Han pulled Luke tight against him with a soft sound low in his chest, his breath hitching again when Luke pressed even closer to feel Han already starting to get hard against his thigh.

Whenever Luke had found himself thinking about this, slipping his hand between his legs in the dark silence of his room, it had been heavy and desperate, the adrenaline rush after some hypothetical successful mission making it rushed and needy.

This was  _ better. _

It wasn't much different than earlier, both of them still too worn out by the last day and a half for it to be anything but slow and soft, even when Luke wriggled his hand between them to palm at Han’s dick through his pants.

Han broke the kiss with a faint gasp, his hips twitching against Luke's hand before he leaned in to kiss him again. He slid his hand down Luke's spine to knead at his hip, lazily rocking against each other until Luke nudged him onto his back.

Han’s eyes went wide for a second when Luke moved to straddle his hips, but he pushed Luke back with a hand against his chest before he could get settled.

“Gonna let out all the heat like that,” he murmured, pulling Luke down for a kiss before rolling over above him, and Luke could feel him smiling when he kissed him again after he pulled the blankets back over Han’s shoulders.

Luke couldn't keep down a soft sound at the warm weight of Han on top of him, spreading his legs just enough for Han to settle between them. Luke rocked up as much as he could with his hips pinned to the bed, grinning to himself at the way Han shuddered against him, ducking down to kiss along the curve of his neck.

Luke bit back a whine, tilting his head back for Han to keep kissing him, his voice cracking on a moan when Han gently bit down before kissing over the tender spot.

At least it was cold enough for scarves, Luke thought with the last part of his mind that could still put words together before Han leaned up to kiss him again.

Luke slid his hand down between them, down the front of Han’s pants to loosely circle his fingers around Han’s dick, and Han broke the kiss with a stifled groan, dropping his forehead against Luke's shoulder.

“Hang on,” he mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to Luke's jaw before rolling off of him to try to pull his pants down his legs without getting out from under the blankets.

Luke's knee knocked Han’s side, and Han almost slipped out of the bed before they managed to get their pants off, kicking them to the bottom of the bed while Han crawled over him again.

“Sorry,” Luke whispered, trying not to laugh, but he could feel Han grinning when he kissed him again.

Luke bent his legs so his knees were bracketing Han’s sides, rocking up against him before he paused to pull the pillow out from under his head and wedge it under his hips.

Han hummed and kissed down Luke's jaw to his neck, leaning his weight on one arm to bring his free hand down between Luke's legs.

Luke bit back a whine, his head dropping back against the mattress when Han rubbed over his clit before slipping slightly lower, dipping his fingertips inside him before moving back to his clit.

“That didn't take long,” Han murmured, still grinning against Luke's neck, his hips twitching against Luke's thigh as he circled his fingers a little faster.

“Like you can talk,” Luke said, needier than he had meant it to be, rocking up against Han’s hand. “Please--”

His voice cracked when Han shifted his hand to keep his thumb over Luke's clit, slowly pumping his fingers into him.

Luke brought his hand up to Han’s hair, biting the inside of his cheek to try to stifle a moan when Han dragged his teeth over the curve of his neck at the same time he started circling faster over Luke's clit, gently biting down over the same tender spot as before. He had to take a deep breath before he could get himself to focus on anything but Han’s hand, shifting his thigh against where he could feel Han already fully hard.

“You can take all the time you want  _ later,” _ he gasped, rolling his hips up into Han’s hand, and he didn't miss the faint groan muffled against his neck. “Come on--”

Han pressed one last kiss to his neck before leaning up to kiss him properly, slowly pulling his fingers out to press flat over Luke’s clit. “Later, huh?”

Luke groaned and hooked one of his ankles over Han’s leg with a light tug to his hair, smiling into the kiss at the way Han’s breath hitched, rocking against Luke's thigh.

“Later,” Luke repeated, leaning back just out of reach for Han to kiss him again. “You need a written invitation?”

“I  _ mean…” _ Han mumbled, kissing along Luke's jaw, and Luke had to bite back a whine when Han moved his hand away from his clit.

He paused propped up over Luke, looking down at him with something in his expression that Luke couldn't quite put his finger on, soft and warm.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Han said quietly, leaning down to kiss him before shifting his weight back to one arm.

Luke had to pull the blankets up again, looping his arm around Han’s shoulders to hold it in place while Han reached down between them.

Luke spread his legs a little wider, shifting his hips on the pillow until he felt the head of Han’s dick pressing almost inside him, and he didn't realize he was holding his breath until it came out in a quick exhale when Han pressed forward.

Luke’s head dropped back to the mattress with a low groan, incrementally rolling his hips up against Han’s while he got used to the stretch of it; he could feel Han trying to keep his hips still and his breathing measured, pressing faint kisses along Luke's neck before making his way up to kiss him.

Luke squeezed his thighs around Han’s waist, rocking up against him a couple times before Han shifted back.

His breath caught in his throat when Han pressed into him until his hips were flush with Luke's, slowly pulling back before rocking forward again; Han leaned his forehead against Luke's with a heavy gasp before ducking back down to kiss along his neck, gradually working up into a rhythm just as slow and steady as he had been kissing him.

Han shifted his weight off of Luke just enough for him to rock up against Han, meeting him halfway, the rickety bed frame starting to creak as Han started moving his hips a little faster.

Han pressed forward with a soft groan, muffled against Luke’s neck, and Luke had to hook his ankle around Han’s leg again to keep from slipping when Han rolled his hips without pulling back. 

Luke felt like he might just melt.

He almost moved his arm from Han’s shoulder before remembering the blankets, bringing his free hand up to Han’s hair to tug him back up to kiss him.

He could feel the faint moans bubbling from Han’s chest more than he could hear them, rolling his hips faster in time with Han’s, and he was perfectly fine ignoring the slight twinge in his lower back until he decided on a better idea.

“Hey,” he whispered, smiling to himself at the way Han’s breath hitched when he rocked up against him again. “Get up a sec.”

Han frowned, looking more confused than anything else, and Luke pushed him flat on his back as soon as he wasn’t still pinned to the bed.

He climbed up to straddle Han’s waist, pulling the blankets back over his shoulders before leaning down to kiss him, keeping them both still covered.

“How's that?”

Han grinned, nipping at his bottom lip before pulling the blankets higher over Luke's head. “There we go.”

Luke couldn't help grinning too as he kissed him again before reaching behind himself, shifting his hips until he could guide Han’s dick back into place, lowering himself down until he was fully seated in Han’s lap.

He felt Han’s breath hitch again when he first rolled his hips, sliding his hands down Luke's sides to palm at his ass, pulling Luke down against him to meet his short thrusts up. Luke had to brace his forearm by Han’s shoulder, propping himself up high enough to keep rocking down against him without moving the blankets away. He moved his free hand down to his clit, breaking the kiss with a groan to drop his head to Han’s shoulder before mouthing up along his neck.

He almost didn't notice one of Han’s hands moving back from his ass until he nudged Luke's hand away, pressing his fingers flat to rub over Luke's clit, his fingertips rough and calloused from piloting and repairs and Luke couldn't keep down a stammered, “Oh, fuck--”

Han bent his legs for more leverage to thrust up into him, throwing Luke off rhythm for a second before he shifted his knees closer to Han’s sides, rocking between Han’s dick and his hands as he sucked a faint mark into the curve of Han’s shoulder.

Han’s fingers twitched over his clit, his Adam’s apple bobbing on a moan when he thrust up into Luke again.

Luke’s hand flew down to Han’s wrist with a groan, holding his hand still to grind down against his fingers, and he could feel Han grinning again when he leaned up to kiss him.

Han only rolled his fingers in quick, small circles, letting Luke move as he pleased, his other hand kneading at Luke's hip and still pulling him down against him; Luke was barely lifting up anymore, rocking unevenly back against Han’s dick, too far gone to keep it steady as Han pushed up into him.

His legs trembled on either side of Han’s waist, breaking the kiss with a gasp when Han thrust up at the same time as he started rubbing over Luke's clit with a little more pressure. He hadn't realized when he had gotten so close to coming already, that heat coiling low in his belly making him rock down against Han with even less finesse than before; he didn't get the chance to even try to hold it off before his legs were shaking at Han’s sides, his hips twitching forward against Han’s fingers with a stuttered,  _ “Han--” _

Han didn't let up until Luke could barely catch his breath, relaxing his hand with his fingers still flat over his clit so Luke could come down slow and easy.

Luke stiffly unwound his fingers from Han’s wrist, kissing up along his neck until he could get his breathing steady before leaning up to kiss him.

There was more of an urgency to it this time, Han’s hips twitching up like he was trying to keep still until Luke shifted in his lap, tweaking Han’s bottom lip between his teeth before shakily starting to roll his hips again. Han dragged his fingers over Luke's clit one more time before slipping his hand back around to Luke's waist, rocking up into him before Luke squeezed his knees at Han’s sides and planted himself as firmly in Han’s lap as he could.

“You had quite the day back there,” he murmured, grinning to himself at the way Han’s breath hitched, keeping his hips still as Luke kept rocking over him. “Let me--”

Han groaned, his hand coming back up to Luke's hair to tug him into another kiss.

It wasn't long before he could feel Han’s breathing getting heavier, his head dropping back to the mattress with a gasp when Luke sank down into his lap, rolling his hips without pulling up; he ducked down to kiss along Han’s neck again, leaving a matching mark a little higher than the first, his fingers twitching over Luke's scalp as he jerkily rocked up against him as much as he could with Luke straddling his hips.

“Babe--” he panted, nudging at Luke's waist, but he didn't move, his chest suddenly feeling warm and tingly as he leaned up to kiss him again and started rolling his hips faster.

He could barely hear his name muffled against his lips just before Han thrust up one last time, gripping tight at Luke's hip before Han went bonelessly slack underneath him.

Luke didn't move away just yet, kissing Han lazy and slow until he heard him bite back a whine, slumping out of his lap to shuffle against Han’s side.

Han scooted over until his back hit the wall, pulling Luke against him with an arm around his waist before tugging the blankets back over their heads.

“I should get lost more often,” he mumbled, close enough Luke could feel his lips moving before Han closed the gap to kiss him.

“You better not,” Luke said, tamping down the twinge in his chest at the thought of another night spent wondering if he was still alive. “Don't think I wouldn’t come out there just to tell you off.”

Han grinned, absently running his fingers over the small of Luke's back. “You saying you'd come out there for me?”

Luke's breath caught in his throat for a second. “I would.”

There was barely any light coming in through the blankets, but Luke could see Han’s eyes crinkling at the corners, smiling like he couldn't help it before he leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> @hansolosbi dot tumbler!


End file.
